An Unexpected shopping trip!
by inazumajonaseleven3
Summary: Is it somehow weird to find love in a normal shopping day? Maybe, but don't judge so quickly! Accompany Hikari in her normal shopping trip day, and find how weird or lovely it actually is! A B-day fic for {Sheinfan}


**Hi guys! Good evening! Well it's at least evening in here so yea! :D **

**Well, this is a B-day fic for a dear friend, Sheinfan, i wish you a happy birthday Miyukie-chan! I hope you'll like this as a gift...This is not the original Chrono stone plot, because well, i haven't watched the Chrono stone series yet, so i hope you'll like it either way...**

**WELL! I wish a very happy birthday a gain my dear friend! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Why me?! <em>Was the only thought that runs through Aoyama Hikari's head. She once again was the one responsible for the shopping. Well, she was the only daughter, but she was a bit moody today. She however couldn't disappoint her mother by refusing, so she just agreed with a fake smile planted on her face. It will be a normal shopping day after all as always...

Hikari is a fourteen years old girl; she has blue long hair, tied up in a pony tail with a ribbon. The pony tail reaches her knees. She has sapphire blue eyes with big eye lashes. She's wearing a blue jacket and a white mini skirt and long boots reaching her knees, as her casual clothes.

She entered the market as she began to search for the groceries her mother asked her for. She began on dazing off and walking blindly. Well, you couldn't really blame her. She had homework to finish yet, and she just felt frustrated with herself. _Oh_ _God! _She thought, _i_ _have to hurry, I don't think I'll be able to finish it for tomorrow…Ugh! It's your fault after all Hikari, blame yourself! _She sighed loudly, feeling a head ache starting to form.

Aoyama suddenly felt herself bump into someone, falling to the ground with a thud. She groaned as she felt her face heat up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry miss…" She felt somebody kneel beside her, offering a hand for her to take. Hikari lifted her head and sapphire eyes crashed with light green ones. Hikari felt her heart beat speed up. She even could swear that her face became dark red more than before if it was even possible. She was at a loss of words, what could she say at a time like this? She didn't even apologize yet, and that was somehow rude.

"G-gomenasai! I-I wasn't…looking where I was walking! I-I am…sorry, s-sir!" She stammered, not even realizing what apology she was giving the stranger. And to her surprise, the boy began on chuckling.

"E-eh?" She started at him with big eyes, not knowing what else to do.

"Come on now!" He warmly smiled at her. "Don't worry about it!" He extended his hand once again for her to take, and she accepted it as they both got back on their feets. "I am Fei, Fei Rune! What's your name?!" Fei asked her such in a sweet manner, making Hikari feel comfortable by his comforting voice.

"I-I am Aoyama, A-Aoyama Hikari! You can just call me H-hikari though!" She tried to smile a small smile, still struggling with her shyness.

"Of course! Well, it's nice meeting you Hikari!" He smiled and she smiled back. _God, He's so nice, and sweet…He is handsome as well- Mind your tongue Hikari! Damn it, what are you saying! _She mentally slapped herself. She felt her face heat up again. Oh damn…

"Are you okay, Hikari?!" Fei laid a hand on her shoulder, his voice held somehow concern.

"H-hai! I-I am fine!" She gulped nervously.

"Okay! If you're sure!" The boy chuckled again. "W-well, were you shopping for groceries as well?!"

"H-how did-? Oh!" She then felt really stupid. Hikari remembered that she was carrying two shopping bags. Time sure flies…

Fei smiled once again, suppressing a chuckle. "I think we're on the same boat after all…"

"Y-yeah…"

"Mind if help you?"

"B-but it'll be heavy if you carry both your and my shopping bags!"

"Oh it's alright! Let's just go and pay for these!" He winked, smiling while showing his whites teethes. That reaction made a slight blush instantly appear on Hikari's face. She nodded quickly, still struggling to force words out of her mouth.

"H-hai!"

So they headed towards the row, waiting to pay. After ten minutes of waiting, they finally were able to pay and get out of the market together.

"S-so, I think you have to go?!" Fei smiled again his usual smile at the girl who nodded in response.

"I think so…" She giggled. "W-well, it was nice meeting you Fei! I hope we meet some time again!" She smiled back at him. They happily shook hands. _His hand feels so warm..._Hikari thought again.

"Well, I really hope that we'll be able to meet again…" He replied.

"I've got one question though…"

"Yes?"

"Are you new in town? I've never seen your face before in here…" She wondered, a slight pink blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh yes! You guessed it right!" He laughed. "I've come from Tokyo to Inazuma town here because of my parents business…" He informed her.

"Well then, you're very welcome in here!"

"Arigato! Well, thank you once again, Hikari, it's really nice meeting you! We had fun!" He laughed placing his hands behind his head.

Hikari laughed. "Yeah we did!"

Fei started at her with widened eyes for a minute, and then burst out laughing.

"W-what is it?! Is something on my face?!" She blushed in embarrassment.

"Nothing, you just look cute when you're laughing…" He smiled and winked at her again. "Well, I guess it's time to depart! Ja ne!" He waved at her, leaving a shocked Hikari behind.

She blinked a few seconds to focus. After what seemed like eternity to her, standing in the middle of the town, she blushed deep red.

"He just…called me cute…?" She whispered to herself, as the wind blew her soft hair with those words flying into thin air…What an unexpected shopping trip after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you like it?! I hope you did, between, i still have another gift for you, it's another fic, called "Iseparables", so when you see this, i hope you'll see the other fic as well! :D<strong>


End file.
